


Romance Novels

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Frottage, Kink Meme, Library Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: Logan talks Kendall into going to the library. Private study rooms are always a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Novels

"You didn't have to come with me, you get that, right?" Logan asks, glaring down at the open book on the table, the words not even registering anymore. Kendall shrugs, curling his top lip up to hold Logan's pencil under his nose. He rocks back on two chair legs and Logan cringes because he's heard about people falling and dying from that.  
  
"It was either coming with you to the library or shopping with James. And I didn't know where Carlos was." Kendall explains, catching the pencil as it falls and spinning it on his hand.  
  
Logan huffs, "You didn't even look for him!"  
  
Kendall remains focused on his pencil, "Effort isn't really my thing."  
  
Logan scoffs at that, closing the book harder than necessary. He turns and puts his palms on Kendall's knees, preventing the blonde from rocking. Kendall raises an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
Logan glares, "Stop. Moving. I can't focus when you're moving."  
  
Kendall's lips quirk up into a smirk and Logan groans, releasing his friend's knees to stand. He starts shoving his books into his backpack, frustration evident in his stiff movements and tense shoulders.  
  
"Ah, c'mon, Logie! Don't be like that!"  
  
"Be like what, Kendall? Somebody who actually cares about school?"  
  
Kendall lets out an exaggerated groan, "No, like that! You're so freakin' tense lately!"  
  
"Because you're annoying me! Now I'm going to go to one of the private rooms where I can actually get some work done and you are going to leave me alone...And give me that!" Logan snatches his pencil out of Kendall's hand and stalks towards the back of the library.

* * *

  
"Logan?" Kendall's voice cuts through the silence and Logan tightens his grip on his pencil, "What?"  
  
Kendall cautiously slips into the room, shutting the door behind him, "I guess that means you're still pissed at me, huh?"  
  
Logan looks at his watch, "It's been three minutes!"  
  
"Really? Huh." Kendall shrugs and moves further into the room. He trails his fingers along Logan's shoulders, "So...Can I make it up to you?"  
  
Logan looks up to see Kendall grinning at him. Logan stares, unimpressed, "Whatcha got?"  
  
Kendall's grin doubles in size and he grabs onto Logan's shirt, pulling him up and into him to crash their lips together. Logan flails, trying to regain his balance, and grabs onto Kendall's shoulders to steady himself. He can feel Kendall's smirk against his lips.  
  
After a moment, Kendall pulls back, staring at Logan earnestly. Logan rolls his eyes, sighing dramatically, and pulls the blonde forward again. Kendall wraps his arms around Logan, placing his hands in the shorter boy's back pockets, and drags him forward. Logan moans quietly as he strikes Kendall's thigh, pushing back for more.  
  
Kendall grinds their hips together, licking at Logan's parted lips. Logan reaches up to grab a fistful of Kendall's hair, tilting the blonde's head for a better angle.  
  
The movement breaks their kiss for a moment and Kendall smiles, short of breath, "Love it when you do that."  
  
"Do what?" Logan moans as their hips connect, sliding a hand under Kendall's shirt to stroke his stomach.  
  
Kendall gasps at the touch, "Take control like that. It's fu-fuckin' hot."  
  
Logan continues stroking Kendall's abdomen, turning his face into the taller boy's neck to hide his grin, "Really?"  
  
Kendall nods quickly, "Y-yeah. Like- I like it when you show your strength."   
  
"Huh." Logan muses, stroking his thumb along the crease of Kendall's hip, "So if I did this..." He turns them abruptly, pushing Kendall into the chair he'd been sitting in minutes earlier, and crawling into the blonde's lap, "You'd like it?"  
  
Kendall lets his head fall back, adam's apple bobbing as he struggles to swallow, "God yes."  
  
And Kendall definitely means it, if the hard-on pushing against Logan's own is anything to go by. Logan rocks his hips forward, moaning. Kendall's mouth is hanging open as he pants for air, eyes closing and clouded and it's without a doubt the most gorgeous Logan has ever seen him, which is really saying something. And when Kendall thrusts up against him, loosing a delicious moan, Logan's kind of wondering why the hell he'd ever found that voice annoying.  
  
He doesn't have time to dwell on it, however, because Kendall suddenly surges forward, latching onto Logan's neck with an animalistic desperation as they rut against each other. Logan fists Kendall's hair, and if there was any doubt before, it's completely gone now: Kendall has a huge kink for having his hair pulled. Logan hisses as teeth dig into his skin and Kendall moans an apology.   
  
Logan starts pushing his hips into Kendall's faster, and Kendall has now been reduced to panting against his neck. His hips press upward, needing the friction and fuck, Logan could come just from the desperation Kendall's displaying, "Uh, fuck, Logie! Gonna-! Oh!"  
  
Logan can feel the warmth of Kendall's orgasm through his pants, and with another thrust, he's finished too.  
  
Kendall's head falls back again, eyes shut and breathing heavily. Logan slumps forward, his forehead resting on a sweaty shoulder. They stay like that for a moment.  
  
Kendall sighs in mock defeat, "Well, you were right."  
  
Logan pulls back to look down into his friend's eyes. Kendall grins, "The library is a _very_  cool place."


End file.
